


Холистический винтажный шик

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [22]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Дирк притащил в агентство кресла
Series: Райтобер-2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 3





	Холистический винтажный шик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День двадцать второй: Американский винтаж

— Тодд, смотри какие чудесные кресла я достал нам на распродаже! — вываливается в помещение Дирк, мгновенно поднимая общее настроение до отметки "слишком шумно".  
За ним два крепких парня, телосложением напоминающих шкаф, вносят внушительное кресло с деревянными ножками и коричневым кожаным сидением. Опустив его прямо посреди комнаты, они выходят, а затем возвращаются со вторым. Дирк всё это время смотрит на происходящее практически светясь изнутри. Он горячо благодарит грузчиков, закрывая за ними дверь, и плюхается прямо в одно из новых кресел.   
Тодд продолжает сверлить его взглядом. Безуспешно.   
— Какого чёрта, Дирк, мы же решили сойтись на стульях вокруг стола.   
Тот, закончив ёрзать на сидушке, начинает на ней подпрыгивать:  
— Понимаешь Тодд, я вышел с утра за кофе, потому что мне неожиданно очень захотелось латте, но когда я подходил к кофейне, прямо передо мной милая женщина пыталась запихнуть в дверь магазина стол. Я тут же вызвался помочь и вместе мы затащили его внутрь, а потом она поведала, что владеет этим магазинчиком и у них смена ассортимента, так что старую мебель распродают с большой скидкой. Я честно пытался смотреть стулья, но потом поскользнулся и рухнул прямо в эти кресла, так что решил, что это воля вселенной.   
— Дирк что за, — он тяжко вздохнул, поборов желание прикрыть глаза рукой.   
Фара уже даже не пыталась вмешиваться, послав ему сочувствующий взгляд и уходя в соседнее помещение, где стояло чёртово _кресло-качалка_.   
Дирк был бытовой катастрофой.   
— Ты принёс сюда три книжных шкафа, выглядящих так, словно пережили войну, комод, очевидно не вписывающийся в общий вид, огромный сундук — который я всё ещё запрещаю открывать, он _слишком_ подозрительный — бар в виде глобуса и грёбанное кресло-качалку. Я уж не говорю о том, что твоими стараниями вся штукатурка на той стене обвалилась, и теперь она светит кирпичами. Дирк, мне казалось ты хотел детективное агентство, но сейчас это всё больше походит на свалку.   
Дирк, задумчиво молчащий всю его гневную тираду, с самым серьёзным лицом, наконец, ответил:  
— Почему ты так прицепился к креслу-качалке?   
Тодд застонал, бессильно рухнув на второе из новых кресел. То оказалось весьма удобным, что не уменьшило уровень испытываемого отчаяния.   
— А, я понял! — воскликнул Дирк. Тодд взглянул на него с надеждой. — Ты возмущён, что кресло только одно, ты прав, нам нужно ещё два, пошли же искать!   
— Тебе не кажется, что они совсем не впишутся в интерьер? — обессиленно выдохнул Тодд, даже не делая попытки подняться.   
— Наоборот, они замечательно впишутся, мы сделаем дизайн своего агентства в стиле "американский винтаж", — глубокомысленно вскинул палец в потолок Дирк, а затем им же ткнул Тодда в памятную майку в виде флага под толстовкой.   
Тодд мало что смыслил в дизайне, но был однозначно уверен, что "американский винтаж" подразумевает что-то другое, а их агентство будет в стиле "холистический винтажный шик" или, если быть честнее, “холистическая свалка”.   
Дирк энергично вещал о том, что им необходим камин прямо под табличкой. Оставалось только смириться с неудержимым стихийным бедствием, приходящимся ему лучшим другом.


End file.
